


Prince With Benefits

by Shanoodle95



Series: Prince With Benefits [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, WWE NXT, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle95/pseuds/Shanoodle95
Summary: After moving to the USA from England to start her career as an NXT superstar, Ciara gets to meet her long time crush, NXT champion Finn Balor. It's clear the pair have chemistry, but when tensions start to rise, will they find they want more than a no strings attached relationship?Authors Note - So this is the first piece of fanfic I have written literally ever and I don't know how it's going to go but lockdown 3 is driving me crazy and my creative juices are flowing so let's give it a go. The story involves Finn Balor and my OC Ciara.This series will involve romance, drama and (although it will take a little while) some smutt too. Hope you enjoy it! 😊
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prince With Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The Tour

1\. The Tour

"You'll be making your debut in 3 weeks. That should give us plenty of time to develop a story for your character, and highlight anything you need to work on. Moves, promos, that kind of thing."

Paul looked at me, seemingly expecting some form of reply, but in all honesty I was still struggling to believe that I was even here at all.

"Did you have any ideas about your gimmick?" he looked back down through my file as I snapped out of my haze.

"Yes actually," I responded "I made a few notes and I was hoping to spitball some of them with you."

He looked up from his paper and stared at me. He appeared half way between surprised and impressed. Most new superstars don't have the confidence to pitch their own ideas and just let WWE's creative team do whatever they think is best.

"Well okay!" he smiled "Let's hear them!"

We spent about 20 minutes looking over my notes. Paul made a few scribbles, circled ideas he was particularly fond of, and eventually we had something we were very happy with.

One thing I was adamant about was staying true to myself. I had no intentions of pretending to be someone I'm not, so we went with an alternative aesthetic I'd based on my D&D character. It was... Different. Hopefully different enough to stand out.

Paul led me out of the small meeting room we were in, taking me on a tour of my home for the foreseeable future, the WWE Performance Center. 

* * * *

He led me through the lobby pointing out various board rooms along the way, as well as some language classrooms they used for international talent. The corridors were lined with display cases with in-ring gear from previous NXT superstars. 

"This is the green screen studio," Paul informed me, directing me into a small room with several cameras, monitors and a green screen, "you can practice character work here, work on your promo skills and the great thing is, you can watch it back immediately," he pointed to the monitors. 

Above one of the monitors was a puppet of the late Dusty Rhodes. He had a lot of influence on most of the NXT talent so it makes perfect sense he'd be here watching over them. I smiled solemnly and stared at my feet. 

"There's usually a trainer in here who can give you feedback but we sometimes get groups of superstars in here. It's a good learning experience" 

He led me down a few more corridors, pointing out more WWE relics along the way. 

"This is the medical room. It's used by NXT, Raw and Smackdown superstars. Hopefully you won't need to spend any time here, but if you do, we have some of the best medical experts and equipment in the business."

It was all very impressive. Every inch of the Performance Center had been designed with convenience in mind. Say what you like about WWE but this place was undoubtedly the best place to train. 

"This is the training room. You'll be spending a lot of time here." 

I stared in awe at the large room housing 7 rings for practicing, as well as one TV ring, complete with stage lighting, entrance, ramp and broadcast ready cameras. At the back of the room, two rings were used to practice upcoming matches. 

Some of the people training here must have been new starters as I only recognised a few people. Tegan Nox and Dakota Kai were practicing a few spots, Scott Garland (or Scott 2 Hotty to his fans) was having some newbies run the ropes, and Damien Priest was having a match with Johnny Gargano as several superstars and trainers watched.

As Paul led me out of the room, I struggled to pull my gaze away. It was all so fascinating to me.

"And for the final stop, the pride and joy of the Performance Center, our state of the art Strength and Conditioning Gym."

He opened the doors leading to the gym. I examined every inch of the room, not wanting to miss any details. They had equipment here I never even knew existed, as well as the usual offenders; treadmill, cross trainer, bikes etc...

And then I stopped scanning, my gaze now fixed upon one very specific piece of equipment. 

"Most superstars exercise here once a day before heading to the training room, but you'll find a routine that works for you," Paul tried to inform me, but my attentions were focused elsewhere.

There, suspended from the gymnastic hoops, was the glistening, sculpted body of the man of my dreams.

* * * *

Authors Note: So you may have guessed but my writing style is kind of slow burning. I like a lot of description to really emerse myself in the environment. This chapter especially as it's the first one. Future chapters will focus more on Finn I promise! I'm still learning, so if I'm going over the top and you want me to tone it down, please let me know and I'll work on it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Awkward Glances

2\. Awkward Glances

Paul continued describing the gym and all of its equipment, but I was transfixed on the shirtless figure doing muscle ups in the distance. 

Finn Balor, the NXT champion. I tried to pull my gaze away and focus on what Paul was telling me, but the sight of his chiseled physique flexing and stretching had some kind of magical hold upon me. His intense, blue eyes were laser focused on his exercise, until he caught a glimpse of me, staring longingly at him. 

In my panic at being caught, I snapped my gaze back towards Paul, hoping my haste did not make me seem more suspicious. 

As we continued the tour of the Gym, every now and then I would sneak a glance, never daring to look for more than a few seconds. He had now dismounted from the rings and was refilling his water bottle.

"This is our Strength and Conditioning trainer, Sean Hayes," Paul informed, gesturing to a fit young man with a shaved head. "He can help you establish the best workout routine for you, show you how to use the equipment, that kinda stuff"

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled, and held his hand out for me. I shook it, while casually peering around the room for Finn. He was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, I gave up and followed Paul to the locker room doors.

As he was telling me a little more about the Gym, the men's door opened, and out walked Finn. He had changed out of his gym clothes and was now wearing grey sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt which did nothing to hide the magnificent torso that lay beneath. 

"Oh hey, Champ!" Paul greeted him with a pat on the back. "This is Ciara, she's one of our new NXT superstars. We're expecting big things. Definitely a future women's champion". 

Bashful, I looked to the ground. To receive such a high endorsement from the founder and executive producer of NXT was bad enough, but the fact that he was doing so to my crush had turned my face a violent scarlet.

"Is that so?" Finn raised his eyebrows and turned his attention to me. "In that case, I guess I'll be watching you" he smirked, giving me a knowing look. My cheeks were burning. Guess I hadn't been as subtle as I'd intended.

"Great!" Paul smiled enthusiastically. "well unless you have more questions, I have a meeting to get to. Oh, and before I forget. We're holding a welcoming party tonight for all of the new starters. It's a good chance to get to know your coworkers in a more casual setting. Sarah on reception can give you the details."

Paul patted me on the back and left Finn and I alone. With my face still red from embarrassment, I continued to stare nervously at my feet before Finn interrupted the uncomfortable silence. 

"So I guess I'll see you tonight then," he hesitated, noticing my discomfort, before making a quick escape. It was only when I was sure he wasn't going to look back at me that I dared to steal a glance at him. Even from the back he looked amazing. Thank God for grey joggers! 

* * * *

The hot water from the shower in my apartment felt amazing, as though it were not only cleaning my body, but ridding it of the shame from my first encounter with Finn. I knew I'd meet him eventually, after all we work in the same building, but I really wasn't prepared to see him today, and shirtless no less! 

No, in future I would have to pull myself together. I'm an NXT superstar, not a hormonal school girl after all. 

I raided my wardrobe for something to wear. Usually this is a decision I don't think twice about, but now with the added pressure of knowing Finn was going to be there, everything in my wardrobe looked hideous. By the time my roommate Alex got home, the bedroom was littered with discarded clothes I'd tossed aside in frustration.

"Whoa! Having a clear out?" she joked, precariously stepping over piles of clothes.

"The NXT orientation party is tonight and I have nothing to wear."

"You're not normally that concerned about your clothes," she puzzled. "You've met somebody!"

"No! It's not like that!" I insisted, but my panicked eyes gave me away.

Doubtfully she smirked at me, before examining the clothes and effortlessly choosing a knee length, blue lace dress from the pile.

"This is perfect." 

She handed me the dress, and with a grateful look, I turned my attention to my hair and makeup. After an hour of getting ready, I gave myself one final examination and made a silent promise to myself:

Tonight was about work and nothing else. I would remain professional and there was no way I'd let Finn distract me.

Boy was I wrong...


	3. 3. Teasing The Prince

3\. Teasing The Prince

My taxi pulled up outside the hotel the orientation party was being held at, and I made my way inside. The hotel was beautifully decorated, definitely out of my price range but WWE has money to spare I guess.

Upon entering the bar, I immediately recognised most of the people there. Superstars from Raw, Smackdown and NXT, as well as coaches and backstage crew sat in their own groups, engaged in various conversations. It was incredibly intimidating to an outsider. After trying and failing to insert myself into different crowds, I ordered a glass of water from the bar and took a seat at an inconspicuous table in the corner of the room.

I tried several times to abandon my comfort spot and introduce myself to my colleagues, but lost my nerve everytime. After half an hour of sheepishly sipping my water, I was startled out of my haze by the sound of a glass being placed on my table.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya," came a smooth, Irish accent.

I knew Finn would be here of course, but I'd specifically avoided seeking him out. I certainly didn't expect him to approach me after I made such a mess of our first interaction. And yet...

"It's fine," I chuckled, nervously. "I was just in a world of my own. Sorry"

"No offense meant, but you look like you're shittin' yourself."

"Well everyone is already in their own groups. It's like high school all over again"

Chuckling, Finn slid the glass over to me, "This should help. It's vodka."

I hadn't intended to drink tonight, but that intoxicating smile was hard to resist, and it would be rude to turn down a gift after all.

"I'm Fergal. Your name was Ciara, right?"

Hearing him use his real name made this conversation feel much more personal somehow. The way he said mine sent tingles down my spine. Speechless, I nodded.

"That's an Irish name. Do you have any Irish in ya?"

"I don't," I confessed.

"Well, would you like some?"

At this I choked slightly. Not daring to look at his smirking face, I tried to regain my composure. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he giggled, mischievously. 

"Has that line ever worked?" 

"No, never. Usually I just flash the abs and the rest is history." 

"Right, right, because you're just SO irresistible," I teased, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Well... You couldn't seem to take your eyes off of me earlier today, so I guess I must be doing something right." He'd stopped laughing and leaned in closer, now staring intensely into my eyes. Every instinct in my body was telling me to break eye contact, but at this point the alcohol was starting to kick in and my nerves were unusually steeled.

"The only way you could possibly know that is if you were watching me too," I smiled sweetly, feeling proud of my retort, though internally my heart was racing.

To my delight, he seemed surprised by my new, unabashed attitude. Looking down at the table, he smiled coyly. I swear I detected the hint of a blush as he bit his lower lip and leaned back in his chair.

"So how long have you been wrestling?" he asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. 

"About 6 years. Started in the indies before I worked for Progress." 

"So did you try out or get scouted?"

"Scouted. I thought they'd got the wrong girl at first. There were so many other more talented women there. I don't really know why I stood out and they didn't."

Noticing my dejected tone of voice and my eyes glassing over, Fergal placed a kind hand over mine and softened his tone.

"Those scouts have a real eye for talent. You really should believe in yourself more. Even Paul seems impressed with you. That's not something to take lightly love."

He had this peculiar way of being able to make me feel so anxious and unsure of myself one minute, yet completely calm the next. My heart was doing backflips from the warm, tender touch of his fingers, which were currently tracing pleasant patterns on the back of my hand.

We sat like that in silence for a moment, before he cleared his throat and left to get us more drinks.

I wasn't waiting long before I heard a voice I recognised calling my name. 

"Ciara? When did you get here?" 

"Saraya!" I screamed, excitedly standing to give her a hug. 

"Did they FINALLY sign you?" she asked. I nodded in response, and she playfully slapped my arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I guess I didn't wanna jinx it until I got here." 

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you! It's gonna be like old times!" 

Fergal returned with our drinks and nodded politely at Saraya. 

There was something about the way she looked at him, or rather, the way she glared at him. I sensed some animosity there. As Saraya and I had a catch-up, she would break eye contact with me now and then to throw a scowl towards Fergal, and whenever she did, he'd respond with a smug grin, clearly amused at how much his presence was bothering her. 

"So Fergal," Saraya started, "how are things going with Elayna. Oh wait, Ashley wasn't it. Or was it Steffanie... Aw damn, I can never keep track of who you're seeing..."

Fergal smiled wickedly and took a sip of his beer before responding.

"You know damn well who I'm seeing, and you also know how it's going. So why don't you cut the crap and tell me why you're still here."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my girl here," she placed an arm around my shoulder, "wouldn't want her getting hurt."

Satisfied that she had pissed him off, Saraya grabbed her purse. She gave me a goodbye hug and flashed one last death stare at Fergal before making her leave.

I left Fergal to stew in his own frustrations for a few minutes, taking the opportunity to buy us both a drink.

"Are you OK?" I asked, setting the beer down in front of him. Upon my return, he quickly removed the scowl on his face, returning to the cocky smile he had on earlier in the evening. It was as simple to him as putting on a mask.

"I'm marvelous love," he winked, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened, "so whereabouts in England are ya from?"

* * * *

A/N - Hey guys! I found this chapter really hard to write, because it's the first proper interaction you get with Finn and I wanted to do him justice. I hope I managed to. Anyway I'm back at work now so will update when I can. Really enjoying writing this and hope you enjoy reading! 😊


	4. 4. Up Close and Personal

I awoke startled to the sound of my roommate banging on my door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I checked the time on my phone, 9:36. Shit! I'd slept through both of my alarms and needed to be at the Performance Center by 10 for my first day. I opened my bedroom door and a panicked Alex was standing on the other side. 

"You're gonna be late! Quick, take a shower and I'll drop you off on my way to work." She handed me some towels as I gave her a thankful look before rushing into the bathroom to get ready. 

I don't normally sleep in but I didn't get back from the party until late and I definitely went overboard with the alcohol. Fergal and I talked way into the night before sharing a taxi back to our respective homes. Nothing happened obviously, despite my drunken attempts to flirt with him. I cringed at the thought of my clumsy pickup lines and awkward attempts at being alluring. I would have to be very careful around Fergal from now on, after all this was the second time in as many days I was trying to wash away my shame with water and shampoo.

I was washed, dressed and in the car in record time, arriving at the Performance Center a little after 10. Not too bad considering how late I woke up.

"Ciara! Follow me," Paul greeted me as I entered the lobby, "so like I said before, you debut in 3 weeks. You'll be entering into a feud between Tegan and Dakota as Tegans tag partner. Obviously you're very experienced in the ring but here in NXT we have our own rules, own way of doing things so you'll be working with some of our trainers today just to help you adapt."

He led me to a ring, where I was taught the basics of wrestling for the WWE. There were so many rules, some of which didn't even make sense. Obviously certain moves were banned, no blading, no head shots, all the usuals. But then there was a lot of differences too. Matches often have "agents" that help to set up a match, if you wanted to use certain weapons you need written approval, and don't even get me started on the list of banned words. I was starting to become worried that I was out of my depth here. 

After going through the rules and doing some initial training, I was introduced to Steffanie (Tegan Nox), Cheree (Dakota Kai) and Victoria (Raquel Gonzalez) 

"Oh hey you're working with us right?" Steffanie asked, extending a friendly hand. 

"Yeah! I'm Ciara! Looking forward to working with you all." I introduced myself to the girls and got to know them a little better before getting to work on our tag match

We'd been working for a couple of hours and had some good spots perfected. It was just the finish left to go, where I would hit my finishing move ( a Canadian Destroyer I called the "Natural 20") on Dakota and make the pin. After practicing it a couple of times, I began to feel like someone was watching me. Glancing around the room, I spotted Fergal, leaning casually against a wall and observing our practicing. Thankfully for my heart he wasn't shirtless today, in fact he wore a baggy hoodie which concealed his physique like a well hidden secret. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the girls. 

"If I might offer some advice..." Fergal interrupted. 

"Please." I gestured for him to join us in the ring. 

He climbed up onto the apron and jumped over the top rope, clearly showing off. 

"Your finisher is a Canadian Destroyer right? It's a good move-" 

"Thanks!" 

"-But, it's a little overplayed. In WWE alone there's Sin Cara, Adam Cole, Rey Mysterio and Chelsea Green who use it. If you wanna stand out, I'd switch it up a little." 

I didn't know how to respond. He was right of course, but I'd always had the same finisher. I didn't want to change it. 

"I've always had the same finisher, it means a lot to me. I don't wanna do a different one." 

"I'm not saying to do a different one. I'm saying to tweak it a little." 

After thinking it over for a few moments, I still didn't have any idea what Fergal was getting at. 

"How?" I yielded, knowing that it would result in a cocky smile. 

"Have you ever seen anyone do a springboard Canadian destroyer," he smirked.

"I haven't.." 

"There's a reason for that. Its not done that often."

He took his hoodie off and threw it into the corner of the ring, revealing a tight vest which hugged his torso. 

"Jump at me," Fergal instructed, taking me by surprise slightly. Physical contact with people who are practically strangers wasn't unusual in our line of work, but I still felt nervous at the thought of being that close to him. I did as he told me. 

Taking a slight running start, I jumped at Fergal, his strong arms catching me beneath my thighs. As he held me there, explaining the next part of the move to me, two things crossed my mind. The first was that this man was even stronger than I realised. He was holding my full body weight with only his forearms and not even breaking a sweat. The second thought was how close his face was to my chest. 

"Right, now I'm gonna bounce your back off the top rope, kinda like a rope assisted powerbomb, only on the rebound, jump over my shoulder into the Canadian Destroyer. OK?" 

He spun me around and bounced me off the top rope, but I didn't quite have enough momentum and ended up bashing my chin on his shoulder blade. 

"Ahh!" Fergal put me down gently before inspecting my chin. 

"Are you OK? Can you move your jaw?" he asked, genuinely concerned. 

"I'm fine, don't think it's injured at all, just hurt a bit." 

Relieved, he backed off a little, seeming a little guilty that his suggestion had hurt me. 

"Shall we try again?" I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him that I was fine and he had nothing to feel bad about. 

"OK, but this time you need to really just dive over my shoulder OK? It'll be easier with the girls cause they're smaller." 

We went again, and this time I used my full body weight to push myself back off the top rope, Diving elegantly over his shoulder and completing the move. It was a little clunky due to never having done it before, but after a few more attempts, I was able to do it perfectly. 

After we'd finished practicing, I collapsed in the ring exhausted. Fergal handed me a bottle of water before sitting cross-legged next to me. 

"Good job today. You worked really hard." 

"Things are a lot different here in the big leagues huh?" I commented, sitting up and taking a much needed sip of the water. Fergal chuckled. 

"You'll get used to it. I can see why Paul likes you." 

It was only upon hearing this that something occurred to me. 

"Wait, you were here to train too right? Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk up all your ti-"

"Dont even worry about it. I came here today to keep an eye on the newbies, " he smiled, reassuringly. 

"I know but you could have been helping the others and instead you were stuck with m-" 

"Are you hungry?" Fergal interrupted "I'm starving. Come on, I'll treat us to dinner," he stood up, helping me to my feet and leading me out of the training room before I had a chance to refuse, not that I would have done.


	5. 5. Prince Charming

I had a quick shower in my locker room before heading out to the car park, where Fergal was coolly leaning against his car. I was feeling kind of nervous. Up to now every time I'd seen Fergal it was down to pure coincidence. Now we were very intentionally going out for food together. 

"Ready to go?" he smiled as I approached his car. I nodded sheepishly in response. "Good. We'll swing by your place so you can drop of your stuff and change if you want." 

"That would be great, thanks!" I threw my gym bag into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. Fergal turned the radio on low and pulled out of the car park. 

"So can you drive back in England?" he asked me. 

"To be honest no, I never got my licence" 

"Really? How come?" I hesitated for a moment before answering. The truth was simple: I could never afford to. But the reason why was something I wanted to run so far away from that I'd never think about it again. 

"Well... I grew up in a poor area and money was tight for a lot of my life. I guess I just... Never got around to it," I lied, before lowering my head in embarrassment. 

"Ya know," he piped up eventually, clearly noticing my discomfort, "I didn't learn to drive until I joined NXT. Dusty actually taught me" he admitted, with a hint of sadness. 

"You must have some great memories with him" 

"Oh I could tell you some stories, " he smiled at me before turning his attention back to the road. 

The journey was filled with laughter as Fergal recounted his driving lessons, and soon enough we were pulling up outside my apartment. 

"Right, won't be a minute" 

I jumped out of the car, rushed inside and dumped my gym stuff in the washer. Knowing that this wasn't a date took a lot of the pressure off of choosing an outfit. I kept reminding myself that this was just a casual meal between work colleagues and not to overthink it. I returned to the car in a nice top and some jeans.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well there's a nice sushi place near here, or we could get pizza-"

"I LOVE sushi!" I interrupted loudly before catching myself "I mean... Sushi sounds great, please"

"Sushi it is!" Fergal giggled, and pulled away from the pavement.

* * * *

As we entered the restaurant, the host greeted Fergal with a warm, familiar smile.

"Mr Devitt! Your usual seat I presume?" he asked, eyeing me before giving Finn a knowing look. It was obvious the host was not surprised to see Fergal here with a new face. 

"Yes please, if it's available" 

"Of course! Right this way sir. And might I say, your lady friend looks ravishing this evening" he flashed me a charming smile. 

"This is Ciara, she's a new superstar. She worked her ass off today so I'm treating her," Fergal flashed that gorgeous smile again, but his quickness to correct the hosts mistake had me a little disappointed. 

"Ah, my mistake sir! I assumed... No matter. Can I get you anything to drink?" 

"Just a soda, please"

We took our seats in a quiet corner of the restaurant. 

"Same for me, thanks" I nodded. 

"Right away," he nodded and left the two of us alone. 

Our table was next to a large window looking out across a small stretch of beach. Not one of the many that were overpopulated with tourists, but a quiet, peaceful piece of heaven. As the sun started to set, its light was dancing across the surface of the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. I could see why this was Fergals usual table, though I couldn't help but wonder how many women he'd brought here, charming them with the view.

"So, what looks good?" Fergal opened the menu and glanced over the pages.

"Honestly, all of it..."

"I usually just get a sushi platter to share and then order some ramen or a bento box for myself."

"That sounds perfect," I closed my menu and set it down, relieved that he'd taken the lead before I said something stupid. Fergal called a waiter over to give him our order before turning his attention back to me. 

"So how did you get into wrestling?" 

"My mum is a huge fan, we used to watch it together. She's basically in love with Brett Hart" I giggled. 

"She must be incredibly proud," he smiled. I nodded in response, trying to hold back some tears that had started to form. Noticing my sadness, his tone softened, "I know it's hard, moving away from family, friends, boyfriend..."

"Oh, I'm single so that's not an issue but... Yeah, I miss them a lot." 

It could have been my hopeful imagination, but the look in his eyes seemed to shift slightly from sympathy to devilish triumph. 

"Really? That's interesting..." 

"How so?" I asked, playfully. 

"Well..." he hesitated before leaning in slightly closer to me. He squinted his eyes in thought, as if he were trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "You're beautiful, so I doubt you're short on options. You don't have any annoying habits that I've seen, but honestly you're attractive enough that most guys won't care-"

"And what if I'm only interested in women?" I teased, enjoying watching his attempts at analysing me. He chuckled cockily and licked his bottom lip.

"Well in that case, all that flirting you did last night wouldn't make much sense would it?"

"I... Suppose not..." I mumbled, my cheeks beginning to feel hot once again.

Every interaction between Fergal and I felt like a game of Tennis, passing flirtatious remarks and enticing glances between us until one of us (usually me) was left feeling embarrassed. 

"So that means, you're choosing to be single. Why is that?" he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, satisfied with his theory. 

"I'm just not looking for anything serious now. My career comes first."

"That's smart," he nodded in approval. 

We were interrupted by a waiter bringing our food to the table. Everything looked and smelled amazing. 

"I just got out of something semi-serious so, I'm focusing on my career too."

I popped a Maki roll into my mouth to hide my surprise. He didn't look like he was lying to me, but Saraya had mentioned last night that he was seeing someone. Maybe she was just taking a dig at him. There was a lot of hostility there after all. 

Ugh... Thinking about last night was giving me flashbacks of my piss poor attempt at being alluring. I shuddered the thought out of my mind. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah just, kind of embarrassed about last night," I confessed. "I don't normally flirt with complete strangers." 

"I could tell, you were really bad at it. Do you always get like that when you're drunk or are ya just that attracted to me?" Fergal laughed, doing nothing to calm my already crimson face. 

"I'm always like that, sorry to disappoint. But I did want to thank you for not taking advantage, and for making sure I got home safe. It was really kind of you..."

"Wow. No wonder you're single. You really need to get higher standards for men love. If not trying to sleep with you when you're drunk is your idea of kind, you're gonna be dating a lot of assholes."

I knew he was right, but considering my last relationship, honestly at this stage I'd say almost anything was an improvement.

We continued eating and laughing until finally the bill came. I reached into my bag to get my purse out.

"Woah, what are ya doing? I said this was my treat." Fergal insisted, reaching into his back pocket.

"At least let me pay for half of it"

"Absolutely not."

"You are fighting a losing battle here miss. Mr Devitt is a gentleman after all," the host chimed in, leaving me with no choice but to concede. We thanked him for the meal and said our goodbyes. 

It was only when we got outside and it was pitch black I realised how long we'd been here for. Time really felt like nothing when I was spending it with Fergal. The journey home was made in a comfortable silence, both of us stuffed from dinner as I hummed along to the radio, and before I knew it we were pulling up outside of my apartment. 

"Here, it's dark. I'll walk you to your door," Fergal switched off the engine and got out of the car. 

"Thanks again for tonight. It was nice getting to hang out. Made me feel a little less lonely being here," I reached into my purse to grab my keys. 

"No problem, I know what it's like moving to a new country. If you ever need anyone to just hang out with, let me know," he suggested. 

"And next time I will definitely pay!" 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." he beamed. 

In the moonlight he looked more gorgeous than I could ever imagine, and I couldn't stop my gaze from wandering. They travelled from the pale blue pools of his eyes, to that intoxicating smile, to the perfect contours of his chest, all the way down to-

"Ahem, my eyes are up here," he smiled cheekily, clearly very pleased with himself that yet again he'd caught me checking him out. 

"I was just-" 

"No need to be embarrassed love. I take it as a compliment. I actually find it really cute you can't keep your eyes off of me. Besides..." he took a step closer to me and placed a tender hand on my cheek, "You're not the only one who's thought about it." 

"Th.. Thought about... What?" I stammered, feeling a pleasant tingling at his touch. 

"Oh, you KNOW what" he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"I don't..." 

He pushed me gently against the wall and held me there, one hand still caressing my cheek, the other pinning my hands above my head. 

"So... You haven't thought about me ripping your clothes off and throwing you onto the bed. You've not thought about how it would feel, me kissing every inch of your body," he moved his face closer to mine until our lips were mere inches apart. His eyes were staring intensely into mine, and the feeling of his breath on my skin made my heart beat faster. 

"And you've never imagined how, when you can't take any more, I'd make you feel more pleasure than you've ever felt before."

I ran my tongue along my bottom lip in anticipation. Anticipation for a kiss that never came. A let out a small whine as he pulled his face away and released me from his hold. Hearing this he smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he sighed, looking very frustrated with himself. "Look, you're sweet... But I don't do sweet. Okay? I do broken and desperate and fucked up. It's just easier that way. Good girls always think they can fix me, and then treat me like I'm the bad guy when they get their heart broken in the process. If you know what's good for ya, you won't cross that line. I'm not your Prince Charming, love."

He walked back to his car, leaving me alone at my doorstep, confused and disappointed as he drove off into the night. I shut the front door behind me and threw myself onto the sofa in frustration. Damn, having him that close to me, talking about the things he was had gotten me all worked up. I needed to get that out of my system before the next time I saw him, otherwise I might just have to show him how wrong he was to call me a good girl.


End file.
